Many persons desire modular furniture. Furniture which may be disassembled or collapsed is convenient as it may be reduced to a form which requires dramatically less volume. These items may be stored or transported much more conveniently due to the reduced space requirements. It is desirable to have modular furniture which is assembled with minimal tools. It remains a challenge to produce modular furniture which is stable and strong and which is still easily assembled.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity. The drawings have been drawn to scale to better illustrate the embodiments of the invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.
It will be appreciated that the drawings are illustrative and not limiting of the scope of the invention which is defined by the appended claims. The examples shown each accomplish various different advantages. It is appreciated that it is not possible to clearly show each element or advantage in a single figure, and as such, multiple figures are presented to separately illustrate the various details of the examples in greater clarity. Similarly, not every example need accomplish all advantages of the present disclosure.